Enter The Smash
by zaneyzene
Summary: Jamie is a High school Senior. After being grounded from video games the week SSB4 is going to be released, she falls into a state of self pity. When she awakes to get herself a snack, she gets a weird letter inviting her to join Smash Brothers. Join the Hilarity, and Romance (ooh la la) This will be rated T for Language, Violence and Sexual things (oh hoh) May change though.


Disclaimer: I don't own the smash brothers franchise. Sure wish I did though! (Actually is this even necessary? I guess I'll leave this in to be courteous to Mr. Sakurai)

"Come on! Push harder!" Our gym teacher was whipping us into gear. All the other girls seemed to be just fine at running laps. Meanwhile I'm sweating, panting, and I'm sure I'm going to die. I had always figured I would die like that one guy from South Korea; gaming to the point of exhaustion. What a way to go. Sure beats the hell out of exhaustion from gym class.

"You guys got a few more laps to go. MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!" It's not like I'm fat… I'm just not particularly skinny either. I hated every moment this was happening.

"Great job out their gals! Hit the showers, gym is over." I practically fell over. My friend came to me.

"Jamie! Are you alright? You look really tired… I mean, more tired than usual from gym." Sam checked on me like usual.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just need to get home. Thank goodness it's all over. Praise Helix am I right?"

"Hmph, I keep telling you Arceus is the pokemon god."

"Blasphemy! Helix shall not tolerate your false idols!"

"Anyways, you ready for SSB4 to come out this Friday?"

"You know it! I even got my Gamecube adapter ordered and everything!"

"AW! No fair! They sold out before I could even preorder mine!"

"Ha Ha! You snooze you lose." I teased. Sam didn't appreciate that and she just stuck her tongue out at me. We continued our discussion of SSB4 into the locker room. I didn't know many girls that liked to play video games personally in real life. But I'm sure glad I met Sam. She's the best video game rival you could ask for. Sometimes I have to get her a cake that says something along the lines of "Sorry for what I said while we were playing Mario Kart" But she usually forgives easily.

Sam adjusted her glasses as she talked about how she was excited for Mewtwo. I didn't see the competitive value of Mewtwo, and I tried pointing it out several times, but Sam is too much of a fangirl to see Mewtwo's flaws. That's okay, because I'm too much of a Bowser fangirl to pay too much attention to his flaws. As much as I hate to admit it. He'll never be top tier material.

"Mewtwo is going to be so awesome! I can feel it!"

"Yeah, but he won't be in the top of the tier."

"Bah! Tiers are for queers! You don't need to be high in the tier to be a good character!"

"Alright, you can main Mewtwo at a Smash tournament. It's your funeral." All the girls looked at us like we were speaking Mandarin Chinese. They couldn't possibly understand the thrill of getting a meteor, or getting a KO with Ness's Back throw. Oh the fun! Sam and I changed into our regular clothes and headed out to the bus once the bell rang that high school was over for the day.

We were both seniors at Do She Got Da Booty? High. Sam and I played smash on our 3DS while we rode the bus home.

"OH NO FAIR!" Sam yelled out.

"Oh it's very fair." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"No, attacking me downwards after my second jump so my up B can't get me to the ledge is a Dick move Jamie."

"Maybe, but I think I've seen it several times before at tournaments, so it's legal… probably."

"I doubt that!"

Other than Sam getting mad at me for being better than her at Smash Brothers, the bus ride home was pretty uneventful. We got to our stop and we walked our separate ways. Sam lived in my neighborhood; but sadly we didn't live next door to each other. I was glad to be home, I needed to take a nap after that exhausting run.

I opened the front door and kicked my shoes off. I went straight upstairs to my room. I thought it might be a good idea to check my email. I found a few emails about upcoming assignments, and newsletters for some of my favorite videogames. But those didn't matter because one of them lit a fire of rage inside me.

"Huh? An email from Amazon? WHAT!? THEY CANCELLED MY ORDER FOR MY GAME CUBE ADAPTER!? WHAT THE HELL!? THIS IS BULLSHIT!" This was totally unfair! I stayed up all night waiting for the preorders. I ordered it within the first few seconds! I swear! The email did say that my money was refunded, but I don't care! That's not what I wanted. I wanted that adapter! My little brother barged into my room.

"Are you okay Jamie?" My brother asked

"JUST PEACHY, NOW GET OUT!"

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM DAMNIT!" The closest thing to my hand went flying it him. A thick book landed square in the jaw. He started bawling and ran out. Soon my mom stomped into my room.

"Why did you hit your brother with a book!? "

"I told him to get out and he didn't listen."

"I don't care if he didn't listen to you, you don't throw books at anybody! You're old enough to know better! Why should I have to tell you this!?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just angry and frustrated and I needed to be alone, but he didn't listen."

"You can't just do that. Sometimes you need to put your anger on the backburner for a few seconds to get yourself in a proper situation to release your anger and frustration. Never on another person. I also heard you were using some foul language?"

"I was just really mad."

"Keep it clean. I can't believe you hit your brother with a book!"

"I'll apologize!"

"I know you will, but you're grounded from video games until further notice."

"What!? WHY!?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You can't do that to me! Not now! Smash Brothers is coming out this Friday! I can't miss that!"

"Well your actions have consequences. If you don't like the consequences you get, then don't make the actions that cause those consequences." My mom grabbed my laptop and my consoles. I stood there not knowing what to do. This was humiliating, being grounded at this age. I guess what I did was uncalled for. The guilt mixed with the anger and frustration into a cocktail of absolute bad luck. Once she had everything, she slammed the door. I just collapsed on my bed and started crying.

It wasn't fair. Nobody's perfect. I mean, I did tell him to leave right? So he's partly responsible too! If I'm lucky I'll be able to get SSB4 the day after it comes out. At least they hold on to preorders for 3 days after the game is released. I cried myself to sleep. After a long day at school, the frustration of Amazon, and the humiliation of being grounded, I was too tired to function. I slept until I woke up in the middle of the night.

I was starving considering I slept through dinner, so I went downstairs to get a snack and go back to sleep. When I got to the kitchen I noticed there was a letter for me on the counter. Upon opening it up I had a weird feeling about it.

"That's weird… why do I suddenly feel like I'm being watched?"

 _Dear Jamie:_

 _We formally invite you to the Smash Brother's Tournament. You are one with a great fighting spirit. Come battle some of the fiercest and strongest warriors from other dimensions. Housing and Food is included in this offer. Enjoy a casual melee, or a free-for-all brawl. We hope you'll decide to SETTLE IT, IN SMASH!_

 _Thank you for your consideration,_

 _MH_

Okay, uh, what kind of joke is this? I didn't know to laugh or not. Who was this MH? I'm assuming it was supposed to be Master Hand? The envelope and the paper the letter was written on did have a nice looking stamp on it. It looked like an official seal. Somebody must have spent a lot of time on this prank. Besides, even if I did wanted to accept. It didn't tell me how to.

"I really want to, but I can't go to a video game tournament. I'm grounded from video games." I muttered softly.

"Well that's not a problem, this isn't a video game." A voice startled me.

"What the!?" A gloved hand showed itself.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Jamie. Now do you accept?"

"I uh… this is unexpected."

"I apologize for the sudden invitation, but I'd like to add another fighter to our tournament."

"I'm not physically fit though, I can't fight."

"Ah, but you have the spirit of a fighter, and your Mii representation will meld with your mind. You'll have the same physical ability as your mii.

"Would I be able to customize myself with gear to be… more speedy?"

"If that is how you wanted to fight, yes. But only a maximum of three pieces of equipment may be used, choose wisely."

"I must be dreaming."

"You aren't, I can promise you that."

"I can't just leave- you know what, I'll go. I might need to leave a note for my mom though.

"No need, the time will work differently there than it does here. You can spend years at the Smash Home, and come back here before the sun rises.

"You sure? The last time I heard somebody say that, Rose ended up being home a year later than she was supposed to be.

"Rose?"

"Nah never mind, I was talking about a T.V show, not important right now."

"In any case, I assure you, I will have you back home after the tournament is over at the proper time."

"Oh geez, you sound like a guy asking me out on a date, but let's go settle it in smash!"

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing you in battle." Master Hand made a motion as if he was grabbing a curtain and opening it. As he did so a black hole appeared and started sucking me in.

"Wait I thought only Crazy Hand could do that!"

" I usually don't do it in battle, Crazy Hand begged me to let him use it." Then I was sucked into the black hole wondering if Sam drugged me with something highly illegal in retaliation from the bus ride earlier today. There was no possible way this was really happening.


End file.
